


Lunch Date

by justdk



Series: Every day with you [14]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, OT4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 10:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18754183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdk/pseuds/justdk
Summary: Eddie and Anne chat over lunch, Venom is a tease, and Dan is The Best





	Lunch Date

**Author's Note:**

> In case you're new to the series, I haven't read the comics so this is solely based on the movie. I use he/him pronouns for Venom like they do in the movie

“Umm, Eddie?”

Anne’s giving him that look, amused and fond, like she can’t decide if he’s being cute or not. It’s a good look and one that Eddie’s missed so damn much.

Eddie swallows a mouthful of sushi before replying. _We don’t eat and talk at the same time_. It’s something he’s drilled into Venom after the horrific lobster incident.

“Yeah?” He takes a sip of green tea to try and disguise how happy he is to be having lunch with Annie. How happy they _both_ are.

“You got a little something.” Anne points at her face, right below her lips.

“Oh!”

This is what he gets for letting Venom take over and feed him. All because Venom thinks he’s better at using chopsticks that Eddie is… which is not true, at all.

Eddie goes to swipe at his face but Venom gets there first, a sly tendril slinking around his neck and quickly cleaning off the bit of sauce on his chin.

 _Venom!_ Eddie mentally scolds him. _Not in public._

 ** _No one is even looking at us_** Venom growls **_and…_** his voice in Eddie’s head is teasing **_we know what you were thinking_**

Eddie flushes and wipes at his face with his napkin anyway, looking away from Anne.

 _Annie would_ never _do something like that_ Eddie thinks. _You’re the only one who thinks it’s okay to lick people in the middle of a restaurant._

“You okay, Eddie?” Anne asks. “What’s Venom saying?”

“Ah….” Eddie tries getting his chopsticks under control, going after the final bite of lobster roll. “I’m just reminding him of some rules of etiquette.”

Annie laughs, loudly enough to draw the attention of some of the business people cramming in a lunch break. It’s a nice laugh and she looks good with her head tilted back, blonde hair catching the light from the window.

“You!” Annie snorts. “Teaching etiquette?” She smothers her giggles behind her hand. “Wait until I tell Dan…”

“Hey, I know enough to get by,” Eddie protests. “I’m polite.”

**_Except when you’re biting off heads_ **

_Uh, you’re the one doing the biting, babe_

“Oh yes, very polite.” Anne smiles. “As a matter of fact, that’s what won Dan over.”

Eddie sits up. This whole multi-relationship thing is new… him and Venom; him and Dan; Dan and Annie; him and Dan _and_ Anne with Venom along. It’s new and kind of crazy and it’s not often that he and Anne get to have moments like this together. Once upon a time it was just the two of them and the comfort of familiarity and a sure thing was something that Eddie had taken for granted. He had thought it would be him and Annie together forever. Until he screwed it all up. So hearing Annie volunteer information about Dan is a gift and one that he wants to be worthy of.

“Yeah?” Eddie nervously taps his chopsticks on his plate. “What, uh, what did he say about me?”

Anne tosses her head back and pushes her hair behind her ear. She’s still grinning but it’s more subdued. “He was already your fan, you know. God, when he found out that I had been engaged to you…” she shakes her head, “I think he wanted to ask a million questions but he knew better. He’s the sweetest man, I mean, he never pried and even when you came around – and later when Venom showed up and all that happened – he never got jealous or weird about it.”

Eddie nods. Dan _is_ the sweetest, best man in the entire world. He saw the absolute worst Eddie – and Venom – had to offer but he still stuck around to help them.

“Anyways,” Annie continues, “that first night after he met you outside my apartment, I came in and he gave me a hug and asked if I was alright. And we talked and it was _so_ …” she sighs happily, “ _good_. He was 100% there for me, you know? And when I looked at him, this man who had a perfect life, who was so steady and together, I thought _I can’t believe I was going to settle on Eddie._ ”

Eddie winces. He deserves it but _still_ it hurts. He was never good enough for Annie, not really. It makes his heart ache.

 ** _Eddie_** Venom surrounds him, tendrils wrapping around his shoulders and chest, holding him in a firm hug. Eddie holds his hand palm up under the table, only relaxing when his symbiote slides a hand into his, gripping tightly.

“Sorry, that was harsh.” Anne reaches across the table and Eddie sets down his chopsticks, letting her grasp his other hand. It feels nice, having both his hands held, like he can withstand the truth because ultimately both Annie and Venom are looking out for him.

“No, don’t apologize. It’s… it’s hard to hear,” Eddie mumbles, “but it’s your experience and I need to hear it.”

Anne offers a small half-smile and squeezes his fingers once before letting go. She settles back in her chair and takes a long drink of water. Eddie takes the opportunity to finish his cup of tea and check his phone. He’s got some notifications and reminders. Work awaits.

Anne also looks at her phone and sighs. “Damn, I need to get back to the office. Can you walk with me?”

“Yeah, of course.”

They settle up their checks and Annie receives her to-go order of sushi for Dan. By the time they make it outside the sun has disappeared behind the clouds and the wind wiping between the buildings makes it feel colder than it actually is. Venom does his magic trick, making gloves for Eddie and scarf. He’d probably do the earmuffs too if Anne wasn’t there to talk with.

Annie leads the way up the block, her pace brisk, and her heels making an authoritative staccato sound against the sidewalk.

“I realize I got sidetracked in there,” Anne says, glancing over to catch Eddie’s eye. “What I was going to tell you was that Dan mentioned that he was really impressed by how polite you were. I guess he was expecting there to be a confrontation or some posturing but instead you both shook hands and were cordial and that was that.”

Eddie scratches at the back of his head and smiles into his scarf. “Yeah, well, it didn’t hurt that he’s a 10 and has all the congeniality points. I was surprised, of course, when you showed up with him. And then I was like _wow._ Like, super impressed.” Eddie does the gesture for _mind blown_.

They both laugh and pause to wait for the crosswalk.

“Meeting him, seeing the two of you together, it made it easier for me to do the right thing,” Eddie says. “I knew you were okay, better than okay. And maybe meeting a decent guy like Dan made me want to do something to measure up or redeem myself.” Eddie shakes his head a little, looking off into the distance, looking out at this city he’s come to love and protect.

The light changes and they keep walking up the never-ending hill towards the hospital. Conversation is put on hold as they climb. Even though Venom has been making Eddie get out and exercise more than he wants his muscles still burn and he’s short on breath by the time they reach the top of the hill and start the descent.

“Whose,” Eddie puffs, “idea… was it… to get sushi…”

 **Mine** Venom says at the same time that Annie says, “Venom’s.”

“Right,” Eddie gasps. “V, you asshole.”

Venom burbles smugly. It’s like feeling a smirk on the inside or something. Eddie rolls his eyes and Anne laughs.

“Well, I’m not complaining,” Anne says. “That’s the best lunch I’ve had in awhile. Things have been so busy at work I rarely get to step out like this.”

Eddie nods, even though with his erratic schedule he’s more likely to be waking up around lunch.

Once they get to the hospital Dan meets them in the café area. He and Anne hug and he gives her a brief kiss on the cheek. Eddie hangs back, not sure how to act in Dan’s place of work. He’s also worried about the staff seeing him – the infamous dude who freaked in the MRI and caused all kinds of drama. Apparently he’s referred to as the ‘sweaty, shifty guy’ and that’s the _nice_ version.

“Eddie!” Dan smiles widely, perfect white teeth practically glinting beneath the fluorescents. Eddie swallows.

“Hey.” He waves shyly, shoulders hunching up for some reason.

Dan steps away from Annie and pulls Eddie into a warm hug, arms wrapping fully around Eddie’s back, their chests pressed together. Eddie swallows again and tentatively places his sweating palms on Dan’s waist.

“Hey,” he says again, soft so only Dan can hear.

“Hey,” Dan whispers in his ear.

Eddie’s heart is beating so hard he’s a little worried about going into cardiac arrest.

 ** _Good thing you’re in a hospital_** Venom comments. Then **_Dan smells good_**

_Yeah he does_

They let go before the hug goes on for too long. Eddie catches Annie looking; an approving glint in her eyes and he flushes again.

“Well, I need to get going,” Anne says, taking hold of both Dan and Eddie’s hands. “Probably going to be a late night, unfortunately.”

Dan sighs in sympathy and Anne shrugs like _what can you do_.

“So, uh,” Eddie says, stumbling over his words. “I, um, was wondering do you want to go out for drinks?” He looks at Dan, then Annie. He’s sweating more than ever, needlessly anxious.

“I could go tomorrow,” Dan offers. He’s standing close and Eddie takes another subtle sniff of his cologne. He misses the smell, needs it scenting his sheets and pillow again.

**_So thirsty_ **

_Can you blame me?!_

**_Nope. Dan is delicious_ **

_Oh my god_

“This week is no good for me,” Anne groans. “But you two go ahead. I’m sure you’ll have fun.”

Amazingly, she doesn’t sound jealous or resentful. Dan gives Annie another kiss and Eddie squeezes her hand in thanks. Honestly, he couldn’t ask for two more generous and openhearted people in his life.

“So it’s a date?” Eddie asks.

“Yes, Eddie,” Dan replies, rubbing his shoulder against Eddie’s, “it’s a date.”

**_DATE NIGHT!!_ **

_VOLUME_ Eddie reminds him before adding _I’m glad you’re as excited as I am_

“Cool, cool,” Eddie mumbles. He shoves his hands in his hoodie pocket and nods. “Then I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Dan’s smile is electric. “Can’t wait.”

Eddie practically floats home, chattering away to Venom and laughing at Venom’s highly inappropriate jokes and banter. Yes, he has work to do and the apartment could stand some cleaning before Dan comes over, but nothing can bring him down. And if he spends the majority of the afternoon sprawled on the couch beneath Venom, being equally devoured and pampered, well, they’ve earned it. After all, they saved the world.

**Author's Note:**

> *returns from hibernation* 
> 
> I've missed writing about Eddie and Venom. Hopefully some random ideas will take root so I can keep writing about them (and if you have any ideas - smutty, angsty, fluffy, esp hurt/comfort - feel free to hit me up on tumblr @dkafterdark) <3


End file.
